


Respite: Taking Out the Trash [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Firefly, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pepper finds Tony's latest squeeze in his workshop. Tinkering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite: Taking Out the Trash [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Respite: Taking Out the Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



[Download here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p3mhdlbtdat987f/Respite__Taking_Out_the_Trash.mp3) Right click to save. (12:07, 12.4 MB MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! Thanks so much to kaydeefalls for having blanket permission.


End file.
